In This Moment
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Mariska and Peter have gone through a lot of moments since they first fell in love. But rather those moments were joyful, devastating, hilarious, sensual, unhappy or just plain out there, they've gone through them all together because when you're shielding your eyes from the spotlight, all you can see is each other. A Series of Petska Oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people

**A/N Okay, y'all, this is another Peter/Mariska (Petska) RPF that's a little different then "Chasing Love." Where that one actually has a plot, this will be just a collection of random Petska one shots. This first chapter is a little depressing but it'll get fluffier then romantic then sad then frightening then happy then etc etc etc lol. So on that note, as always with RPF, please don't report me, enjoy, and please review. But mostly enjoy. And don't report me.**

"_The long and short of it: The birth mother changed her mind. It was nothing short of devastating."_

_Mariska Hargitay_

Peter swallowed hard as he sped into the parking garage of the hospital their daughter was staying in until they could take her home his heart pounding against his chest so hard he could feel it.

He had been out shopping for a local gift to get their daughter when he had gotten a frantic call from a hysterical Mariska telling him to get to the hospital and get to the hospital NOW!

When Peter tried to pull information from his wife, he only managed to decipher 'the baby' through her hysteric sobs. He told her to take a deep breath, although at this point he was having to grab onto a nearby aisle to hold himself up, already terrified of what happened, and to calmly tell him what was wrong with their daughter.

He heard her take several gasping breaths and it was a good few seconds before she spoke again, her voice trembling and marred with sobs. Her next words brought tears to his own eyes and he clenched the wooden shelf so tight it left an impression on his flesh. "They're taking her back!"

Peter managed to get the message he would be right there and hung up the phone, still shaking from the cryptic news. He had sprinted from the store he was in, got in his car, and floored it as fast as he could, cops be damned.

He pulled up next to the hospital and got out of the car, running as fast as he could into the front entrance, temporary forgetting the secure entrance the hospital had given them. At this point his only concern was getting to Mariska and their daughter.

"You can't park here!" an unknown voice told him.

"Tow it!" he yelled back as he hurried into the emergency center, a million thoughts racing through his mind, each just as horrifying as the next. The ride in the elevator to the maternity ward was the longest he had ever taken.

The moment the doors opened he hurried out into the ward and sprinted over to the nurses station. "Where's my wife?" he demanded, the nurses more then familiar to his wife and him by now, manners and politeness out the door.

As the nurse began to answerer an all too familiar voice cried out his name, verging on the point of hysterics. Peter turned and saw Mariska with tears streaming down her face along with their lawyer, James Wilkins The Fourth, looking just as miserable and depressed as Peter felt.

Peter ran up to his wife and took her in his arms with Mariska immediately throwing her arms around his neck and crying into the crook his neck.

"She took her back!" she sobbed, trembling as she spoke. "She took Anna back!"

Still not understanding what Mariska was talking about Peter glanced over at their lawyer who swallowed hard and clasped his hands in front of his chest. "There's a week long grace period where the birth mother can change her mind at any time," Wilkins explained. "She called me this morning, told me she had a change of heart and wanted full rights back. I'm so sorry, Peter."

Peter's face fell as the lawyers words registered with him. Tears immediately flooded his eyes and he too began shaking. He tried to ask more questions but when he opened his mouth to speak the only thing that ripped past his lips was a sob as he buried his face in his wife's hair who was clinging to him like her life depended on never letting him go.

Wilkins swallowed hard as he glanced around the waiting room where several people began staring. Knowing they probably didn't want the whole world knowing they were holding each other sobbing in a maternity ward in a hospital, Wilkins immediately stood in front of them, not that his 5'4 stature could block anything on the tall couple and cleared his throat. "Why don't we take this to a more private setting?" he muttered. "We don't need this all over the web before you're ready to share it."

Peter shook his head in disgust as he realized the lawyer was right. There was sometimes when he absolutely hated his wife's fame and now, when all he wanted to do was hold her and forget the world around him and not worry about cameras and twitter or magazine articles, was definitely one of those times.

But he knew Wilkins was right so Peter took a deep breath, willing every aspect of his being to remain rational enough to listen to their lawyer's plea to cooperate, and nodded. Still shaking as he pulled away from Mariska who had tears streaming down her face, he kissed the top of her forehead and lifted her face up to look at him. "Let's get somewhere private," he whispered softly. "He's right, we don't need this getting out."

Mariska swallowed hard as she also nodded. He gently kissed her forehead and after he wrapped his arm around her waist, he led his wife down to corridor to the private room they had been given with the lawyer hanging back.

With the door shut behind them, Peter ran his hand through his hair and took a shuddering breath as he looked down at Mariska who had a steady stream of tears streaming down her face. "Why would she do this?" she asked, her voice full of the sorrow she was feeling. "Why would she take my daughter?"

"I don't know, Marish. Did she say anything else to you or...?"

"She didn't even talk to me!" Mariska cried. "About an hour after you left I got a call and Wilkins told me she changed her mind and was taking her back and now she's not even letting us see her!"

"And there's nothing we can do? Even though she signed the papers and we have all the legal forms, she can just change her mind like this?"

"I already asked and there's nothing." Another sob ripped past her as she shook her head, the tears coursing down her face even harder now. "We don't have a daughter anymore."

Peter pulled her into another embrace and held her tight in his arms, his eyes brimming with tears as his wife sobbed on his shoulder. "It's okay," he told her, his voice cracking with emotion, taking a shuddering breath as tears made their way down his face. "It's okay, Baby, I'm here, alright?"

"I cant do this!" Mariska cried, her sobs shaking both her and Peter. "I don't know how to handle this!"

Peter held her tighter, clinging to her like a drowning man would cling to a raft. He had no clue how to deal with this. From the moment that little girl was placed in his arms, he had loved her. He felt that same rush of joy and fear and unending love holding her for the first time as he felt with August.

He wanted this baby so bad. He and Mariska had spent almost two years going through the process and it had been long and painful each step of the way but a week ago, when the mother called and said she was going into labor, Mariska and him jumped in their car and hurried upstate as fast as they could drive.

The moment that they saw their baby they both began crying tears of complete and utter joy and happiness. They fed her using breast milk they had special ordered and changed her diaper and stayed with her while she slept in the bassinet the nurses had brought in the room they were staying in.

Then that morning they went to their hotel where they showered and changed the clothes they had been wearing for three days. Peter went out to find a local gift to give to their baby while Mariska packed up and choose the outfit she would be going home in seeing as how they had plans to drive back to the city that night with their new daughter in tow.

But now they were going home with nothing but broken hearts and they would never see Anne again.

The thought along brought on another wave of tears for the usually hard Peter and he held onto Mariska tighter, wanting nothing more then to tell her everything was gonna be alright but couldn't find it in his heart to lie to her.

A shrill ring interrupted their embrace and Mariska reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, fully preparing to ignore the call and turn it on silent when she saw the name on the phone ID.

"It's the house phone," Mariska told Peter as she sniffed and wiped away her tears. "August probably wants to know what's going on with the new baby."

"Tell him you'll call him back," Peter suggested. Mariska shook her head as she sniffed again.

"I don't wanna see him heart broken when we come home without her."

Without another word Mariska took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hello?" she answered as she sniffed and wiped away more tears, putting the caller on speaker so that Peter could hear and talk as well.

"_Hi, Mama_!" August' joyful voice rang out into the tiny room.

"Hi, my angel," Mariska answered as she wiped away more tears. "Daddy's right here too."

"Hey, August," Peter said as he cleared his throat. "How are you doing?"

"_Good! When are you gonna be home with the new baby?_"

A fresh wave of tears of tears streamed Peters face and Mariska had to cover her mouth to keep from letting August hear her cry. Peter's bottom lip trembled as he cleared his throat. "Um... We... we actually need to talk to you about that, Buddy. Um... you... you're not getting... August, I'm sorry but you're not getting a baby sister."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before their son spoke again, all of the joy in his tone replaced by curiosity and sadness. "_Why not? Did I do something wrong?_"

"No," Peter told him shaking his head. "No you didn't do anything wrong at all. But um... her mother decided to keep her."

"_Why?_" he asked with a slight whine in his voice. "_You and Mama said I was getting a baby sister!_"

"I know, August, I know. Trust me, me and Mama really wanted you to have one too. But..." Peter swallowed hard as he struggled to come up with an answer that his four year old would understand. "August," he began after several moments, "do you remember how we told you that the new baby was going to be something really special?"

"_Uh huh._"

"Well would you wanna give up something that special and amazing?"

August thought for a moment and Peter could practically hear the wheels turning in his son's head. "_No,"_ August finally admitted. "_But it's not nice for her not to share!"_

"True but do you like sharing your Leap Pad even though Mama and I tell you to?"

"_But that's my favorite toy and Santa brought it!"_

"Exactly. Her daughter is like her favorite just like your Leap Pad is your favorite toy."

Mariska couldn't help but crack a small smile at the comparison. Peter wrapped his arm around her and let her rest her head on his chest, both looking at the phone as if they were looking at their son himself.

August sighed and they could see the eye roll from here. "_Fine. Can I get a NEW new baby sister though? And this time can you pick a mommy that wants to share?"_

Peter grinned at his Son's request and chuckled. "Sure. It may take a little while but I promise you you're gonna get a little sister, alright. Don't give up hope just yet."

He looked down at Mariska who offered him a teary smile and snuggled in closer to her husband who leaned down and gave a chaste kiss to the top of her head. "_I won't, Daddy. Can I talk to Mama now?"_

"I'm right here, August," Mariska told her son. "What do you need, Sweetie?"

"_When are you and Daddy coming home? I miss you."_

"Soon, Sweetie, very soon. Think you can live with Grandma a few more days?"

"_Yup. She lets me have cookies before bed!" _Then as an afterthought he added,_ "I still miss you and Daddy though."_

Mariska laughed as she wiped away more tears and nodded. "We miss you too, Sweetie. Can we talk to Grandma now though? After we're done we'll say good bye okay?"

"_Alright. Love you, Mama! Love you, Daddy!"_

"Love you too, August."

Afterwards Mariska and Peter told Ellen what had happened who promised to contact the rest of the family and would make them promise not to call up with any questions about it. They bid their goodbyes to both Ellen and August and afterwards called Peters family.

Mariska listened patiently as Peter spoke with his parents in German and told them the news, having to bite back tears when she heard her mother in law get just as weepy as Ellen had gotten.

She only knew a few simple phrases in German that Peter had taught her but the conversation was happening much to fast for her to keep up so she was at a complete loss except for a handful of curse words, her own name, and her husbands.

After about five minutes of what sounded like gibberish to her, Peter said goodbye and hung up the phone, sighing as he handed it back to her. "After they called Sarah everything that I would feel uncomfortable repeating in words you actually understood, they promised they'd call the rest of the family and let them know. But they said we should go through a foreign orphanage. No chance of the mother changing her mind."

Mariska shook her head. "I don't want that. Not only will it take longer, but our daughter is in this country, I know she is!"

"I know, and we'll get her, alright? I promise." He wrapped her in a warm inviting embrace again while she rested her head on his chest, his strong steady heartbeat soothing and relaxing her. "We'll get her..."

**So the first one was a bit of a downer but next will be a lot more joyful, I promise they won't all be mopey and sad and depressing. But only if you review. Okay I'm lying but reviews are awesome. Just saying...**


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one

A/N Thank you SO much for the positive reviews. I thought for sure I was gonna get flamed for even thinking about using that as an idea. But again thank you for the positive reviews and I promise that this one will be a lot more happier lol.

"_We just sat at home. I was making Christmas cards, Mariska was on the treadmill, and we were watching "The Black Stallion". It was incredibly romantic-hey we're newlyweds."_

_Peter Hermann_

"You know," Mariska mused from their bedroom as Peter looked for the certain film he wanted amongst their monumental collection, "We could watch "Cast Away" and not have to deal with the horse junk."

"It's a classic. Mickey Rooney was nominated for an Oscar," Peter argued, finally locating the film he wanted to see.

"An actor can be nominated for an Oscar and the film still be boring."

"Just give it a chance, it's a lot more interesting then you give it credit for. Not only that but it was the first movie I ever watched where I didn't need German subtitles. Plus you had a choice."

"But it wasn't a fair choice," she argued.

"How wasn't it a fair choice?" asked Peter with a hint of a laugh.

"Because the choice was help out with Christmas Cards with a movie I'll like or watch a movie I think will be unbelievably boring while you do the cards."

"You're the one who wanted to send them out," he reminded her as he made his way to the couch where his card making station had been set up.

"I wanna send them, I just don't wanna do them."

"Ah. So something I'm perfectly okay with not doing I've ended up doing because you want to do it but not do it at the same time?"

"You got it. You're so smart sometimes, Babe."

Peter chuckled as he turned on the TV and the Blu-Ray player and loaded the disk. He took a seat on the couch and set the large collection of Christmas Cards, each one hand painted with a snowy Victorian era Central Park, four whole pages of names and addresses, a huge stack of heavy white envelopes, stamps, and his pen and began to sign each individual card with "Happy Holidays. With love, Peter & Mariska," with each individual letter written in the neatest cursive script he could manage.

He set it in the envelope and wrote, again in the most concise lettering he was able to produce, the two mandatory addresses and stuck a stamp on it.

Peter sighed as he set the finished card off on the edge of the coffee table. "One down," he thought looking over at the vast collection of supplies, "one hundred and seventy nine to go..."

Glancing up to catch bits and pieces of the movie he adored, Peter began work on the second of nearly two hundred cards. He had just finished the address of the second card when Mariska emerged from the bedroom. "If I can tell the end of a movie just from the summary, I already know I'm not gonna like it," she told him.

Peter set the second envelope down before he turned to look at her. "It's not the ending you-..."

Right then the prep school and Yale graduate was at a total loss of words. His wife was wearing a pair of of the tiniest black workout shorts he had ever seen with a black sports bra that almost seemed to be straining against her very well endowed chest.

She caught him staring and couldn't help but grin as she pulled her hair into a pony tail. "What?" asked Mariska innocently as if she couldn't figure out what he was looking at, turning around so he could get a full view. "Something wrong with my outfit?"

Mariska never would have even dreamed about wearing something like that in the public or even the gym while she worked out. But in her own home with only her husbands eyes on her, she had no issues wearing something that short and tight.

Peter just stared at her for a moment before he shook his head and went back to the cards and his movie.

Mariska smirked as she reached down to stretch, making sure Peter had a perfect view of her ass. He glanced over again and he licked his lips, his eyes glued to her curves. After several seconds of enjoyment he turned back to the film, suddenly finding this movie a lot less interesting then he previously thought.

After she was done stretching Mariska made her way over to the treadmill they kept in the living room and turned it on. After she adjusted the settings she began a steady jog, her feet lightly hitting the machine's floor as she took long strides, her breathing a slow steady pattern of in the nose, out the mouth. In the nose, out the mouth.

Peter lasted three cards and four times glancing up at one of his favorite movies when he looked over at her, letting his eyes run all the way down and back again before settling on her chest which was bouncing with every step she ran, the sports bra only doing a minimal effort to stop that effect. In hind sight Peter, who knew Mariska to never go jogging even on their own treadmill with less then two bras on plus a sports top to help stop just that, figured that was probably intentional.

Mariska looked over at Peter and flashed him a playful smile. "See something a little more interesting then the movie?" she asked without breaking her stride.

"I assure you there's several things in this room far more interesting than the movie," Peter answered his eyes still glued to her bouncing cleavage.

Mariska laughed as she turned back towards the movie and continued the jog, amping up the speed of the machine from 6 MPH to 7 and increased her speed slightly without breaking a step.

Peter was very content to watch her jog for a few more seconds before he summoned all his will power to turn back to the movie, watching as a young Kelly Reno freed the Arabian Horse that would end up saving his life more then a few times.

He went back to making the cards, the process already becoming automatic to him, taking the occasional break to watch the hero try to get the horse to trust him after they were stranded on the island together. After about five minutes he heard a small beep and he glanced over and saw that Mariska had increased the speed slightly.

He was content to watch her jog for a few moments, feeling a majority of his will power leave him when he saw her reach for the water bottle and take a large swig out of it, licking her lips afterwards as she went back to jogging, her focus on the screen a lot more intense then Peter's was by a long shot.

Peter forced himself to turn back to his task at hand, finding less and less interest in the movie along with the card making and more and more interest in ripping the small scraps of fabric Mariska was almost taunting him with off her and having her right there on the couch.

After a few more minutes of running Mariska glanced over at him and couldn't help the slightly devious grin that grew on her lips. She let out a soft sigh to gain his attention and turned back towards the screen. When she was sure Peter was looking at her she paused the treadmill and grabbed the hand towel she had hanging over one of the rails and sprinkled it generously with the ice water from the bottle. Sighing contently she began to dab herself off with the damp towel, paying special attention to her breasts and neck, letting the cold water run down them and groaning softly as it did.

All of a sudden the TV turned off. Mariska glanced over at Peter who got off the couch and made his way over to her.

"But, Babe, I really wanna see the rest of the movie," she told him with a sexy pout as she turned towards him.

"Uh huh, I'm sure," Peter told her as he grabbed her off the off treadmill wedding style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded towards the movie. "You sure you don't wanna watch the movie? After all the horse and the boy may not become best friends."

"Marish?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I get it."

Mariska merely smirked as she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and without a second glance towards the movie he carried her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people

A/N Dedicated to the couple we all wish we could be. Happy 9th Anniversary, Mariska & Peter :-) Also a shout-out to Imani AKA FearlessSass_ on twitter and BensdyLove on here for looking over the first part of this chapter for me :-)

"_Peter knew how important the foundation was to me, so half of our trip was talking to rape survivors and counselors. That's when I knew I'd married the right guy."_

_Mariska Hargitay_

Mariska's eyes flew open as her back arched, the ripples of pleasure coursing through every inch of her quickly rousing her from her sleep . "Peter!" she gasped, clenching the sheets beneath her as he ran his skilled tongue over her already damp center, the scruff on his face gently scratching her skin, something that had always turned her on beyond anything she could describe, already having parted her legs while she was sleeping. "Wha-!"

"I wanted my breakfast in bed," he muttered, puling away from her skin long enough to speak and glanced at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he looked at her from in-between her legs. "Good morning, Baby."

Before she could respond he put his mouth back against her, making her gasp as he ran his tongue over her clit before he wrapped his lips around the tiny nub and gently sicked.

Mariska let out a short lived scream and almost out of instinct reached for his head and pulled him closer towards her as if holding onto him was the only thing holding her to this earth. Peter slowly pushed a finger inside her and began to slowly, almost teasingly, pushed in and out.

Mariska whimpered as her hips began to rock against him almost teasing movements. "Please," she begged as he moved tantalizingly slow, "please baby, more!"

Peter muttered German to her as he added anther thick long finger and began to curl them forward, making her scream as he he hit that one certain spot in-front of her each and every time.

She let out a scream of something vaguely sounding like his name as she bucked against his motions as he sped up considerably before adding a third finger but not taking any attention away from his mouth that was still feasting on her, lapping up the flood of juices she was making for him and him alone.

"Ich liebe es," he moaned against her soaked body increasing the feverishness of both his fingers and mouth, "wenn du fur mich bist nas."

Mariska moaned louder as he spoke to her in the language she could only recognize a few words from, the low timber in his tone sending shudders throughout her whole being.

Peter told her the first time he ever spoke German to her in bed that he felt uncomfortable talking dirty to her, something she had asked him to do once with disasterous results, but when he knew she couldn't understand him, he had no problem with it. So while she didn't understand the words he was speaking, it still sent chills down her spine.

"I'm close," Mariska gasped as what was once controlled jerks turned crazed. "Peter, I'm so close, baby!"

"Let go," he practically begged, "I got you, Marish."

Curling his fingers forward and rubbing his tongue over the oversensitive nub, Mariska let out another scream as she practically lifted up from the bed, her body trapping Peter's fingers inside her as waves of pleasure crashed into her over and over as she rode out her orgasm.

When she had came down from the high he had given her and the aftershocks had finished he pulled out of her and licked his fingers clean, moaning softly at the exquisite taste that was unique to her. When he was done he made his way up and the moment he was close enough, Mariska grabbed him and crashed her lips against his, groaning as she tasted herself on his lips.

Breaking apart only when they needed air, she pulled away, both panting and unable to look away from the other. "I love you," she whispered as her chest heaved. "So much."

Peter smiled down and pushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "Not a bad start to the first whole day as husband and wife."

Mariska almost chuckled as she reached up and pulled him in for another kiss. "Not bad at all," she told him when they released one another again.

Peter rolled off her and Mariska immediately rested her head on his bare chest. After a minute or two of blissful silence, she got up from the bed and made her way over to the suitcase and pulled out a silky back teddy and pulled it over her head.

"Ooh," Peter said with a smirk as he looked her over as she walked over to the large balcony doors of the private resort he had rented the two of them. "You look good in black."

Mariska just chuckled as she threw open the doors and inhaled the scent of the ocean that was a mere twenty feet from their room. "God this is gorgeous," she mused as her eyes made their way over the Hawaiian landscape that looked more like a painting then real life. "I could stay here forever."

Peter smiled at his new wife as he too got up from the bed, pulling on the boxers that Mariska had ripped off him last night from the floor. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms her and she leaned into his embrace.

"You deserve to see something this beautiful every day," he told her as he planted a soft kiss to the side of her head. "I get to wake up to it every day for the rest of my life, you should too."

A timid blush crept to her cheeks as she tore herself away from the vision of beaut and turned herself around to face him. She draped her arms around his neck and brought his head down so she could kiss him again, letting their tongues gently massage the other. He pulled her taut against him, increasing the passion in his kiss.

Just as Mariska was about to reach down and stroke him through his boxer shots, a high pitched shrill interrupted the brand new newlyweds that belonged to Mariska's cell phone.

"Ignore it," Peter begged. "Please, Marish."

"I can't," she told him, just as disappointed that they had been interrupted as him. "Julie promised to get me linked up to some of the local crisis centers and get some more information about the trip."

Peter chuckled as he nodded. "Go ahead, Baby," he told her as he took a step back away from her.

Mariska bit her lip as she looked from him to her phone that was resting on the night dresser. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Do what you gotta do."

Mariska gave him a thankful smile before she hurried over to her phone and picked it up just as the fifth ring began. "Hey, Julie," she answered. "No I was just a little busy, you're okay though... Everything is amazing, it's paradise here," she said with a soft grin towards Peter as if to tell him he was the sole reason for it being paradise. "But what's going on back home, is everything all set for next week?"

Peter's eyes narrowed as he watched her face fall. "But... But everything was supposed to be going on next week? There's no way to fix this to go back to the original plan?"

"What's going on?" he asked as he walked over to his wife who shook her head before she turned her attention back to her phone.

"No, absolutely not, we're not taking it out on them. This trip is about to be healing and helping survivors, not rejecting them," she said with an almost ferocity. "No of course, I completely understand. Yeah. Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow, Julie. Alright. I'll head down there within the hour. Okay. Bye."

With a sigh Mariska flipped her phone shut and looked up at Peter with the most apologetic gaze she had ever looked at anyone with because she had never felt this sorry before.

"What's going on, Mariska?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Everything okay?"

Mariska shook her head. "There was a big mix up with some of the flight tickets, half the survivors gonna be arriving in two days so they want me to go meet with all the counselors and hospitals today and tomorrow while the other half is showing next week as opposed to all of them showing up next week and giving us all this week to be alone." She sighed as she looked up at him, expecting anger or annoyance that their Honeymoon had gotten all but put on hold for her foundation. "I'm sorry, but I won't abandon these survivors," she told him. "I know you're probably mad but-."

"Whoa whoa, Mariska..." He looked at her like she had suddenly grown an extra head. "Who said I was angry?"

This time it was Mariska's turn to look confused. "But our Honeymoon-."

"Can still happen," he assured her as he gave her a chaste kiss. "You'll just be doing something amazing and helping others while we're on it."

Mariska felt her heart melt at his words but a sliver of doubt remained. "You don't mind the fact that I'll be dealing with survivors when it's supposed to be all about us?"

Peter shook his head and almost wanted to laugh at the idea he would be upset over this. "Of course not," he said as if the answer was obvious. "I am so proud of you for doing all this, Mariska, and I know how much this foundation and helping survivors means to you so it means just as much to me, I promise."

Tears filled her eyes at her husbands words and she quickly hugged him around the neck and buried her head into his bare chest. "I love you," she whispered softly. "I love you so much, Peter."

He kissed the top of her head and almost rocked her in his arms. "You're so perfect, Marish. I ask God everyday what I did to get lucky enough to land you."

Mariska let out a teary eyed chuckle as she pulled away and looked up at him. "I've been asking that question for years and haven't gotten a response yet but when I do I'll be sure to let you know."

Peter laughed softly before a sly smile rose to his wife's lips. "What?"

"You know," Mariska practically purred as she ran a finger down his well built chest, "I said I would start out towards the counselor's office in an hour meaning we got some time before we have to be anywhere."

Peter growled softly before he leaned in and nipped at the one spot behind her ear that made her groan.

"Ich werde dich hart ficken," he whispered as he nibbled at her ear.

Wetness flooded her as he continued to kiss her. "What does that mean?" she breathed as his hands traveled underneath her teddy and grabbed her ass.

Peter smirked at her as he kissed her again. "You'll see," he said with a smirk as he lifted her up from the exceptionally soft carpeted floor and led her to the bed.

**Once again, Happy Anniversary. Please Review :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own no one. **

**A/N Dedicated to Hayley. Sorry for the long wait but I hope it's worth it :-) **

Peter fidgeted nervously as they walked alongside his girlfriend o over two years, his hand clasping hers, thankful for the gloves in the chilly February weather so she couldn't feel his cold clammy hand.

He loved the park. He could simply stroll around for hours, just letting his thoughts run rampant; the one piece of tranquility in an otherwise unsleepable city. It was rich in history and beauty and he absolutely adored it. It had also been where Peter first said 'I love you' to Mariska and she had returned the sentiment with a smile and a tear in her eye.

This trip to the park though was anything but relaxing and peaceful. His nerves were shot, it took every ounce of strength not to tremble and instead of a faraway dreamy smile, he bit his lip nervously every minute or so glancing over at his girlfriend who was talking animatedly about her foundation they both cared so much about.

But he had to get over his nerves and buck up. Today was supposed to be perfect and magical for her. This whole week was for her actually. He had gotten permission from her boss for her to take the whole week off even with May Sweeps approaching, and had been working with an exquisite jeweler for weeks to make sure what he wanted to say would ring loud and clear into the platinum ring that was nestled in his right coat pocket secured in a black velvet box.

Peter reached in his pocket as he had done what was every minute or so to make sure the box was still there and that a fifteen thousand dollar ring wasn't lost somewhere on the grounds of the Park. He wrapped his fist around it and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it still securely in his pocket.

That only seemed to heighten his fears though. The time was getting close. They were nearing the fountain that held one of the best memories of his life.

It was where Peter first told Mariska he loved her and she replied, with a teary smile, that she loved him too. It was a chilly December evening. Around six a clock, right before it got dark and the park almost seemed transformed from a magical relaxing place to one of chaos and crime.

He had just taken her to see "The Nutcracker", one of her absolute favorite ballets, and after the show he suggested since it was such a beautiful night out with a light crisp snow falling on the inhabitants of the city they take just a little stroll around the park before he took her home.

She agreed so they hopped in his car and they drove to the park where he held her hand and simply walked. They chatted about anything that came to either of their minds; religion, old TV shows, philosophy, movies… whatever came to mind. They were just a couple who was happy to be in one another's company and didn't want to part just yet.

Eventually their walk had taken them to the fountain where Mariska wished to sit a little before they headed back towards the streets. Peter brushed off the new fallen snow for her and they sat next to each other. Mariska hugged his body and snuggled in as close as their bodies would allow it while Peter wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers, trying to keep the winter night chill from interrupting the warmth of their embrace.

There was no one around apart from the two lovers. Far too many tourists heard of the dangers of Central Park after dark so they didn't dare venture this close into the center this time of night and not a sound was heard but the soft breathing of one another for several long comfortable minutes.

To this day he wasn't sure what possessed him to say it. Maybe it was the soft smile she was wearing that was merely from being in his company. Maybe it was her warmth that seemed to radiate off her even in the chill of the night. But whatever it was, he meant the next four words with every single ounce of truth he possessed.

"I love you, Mariska," whispered Peter softly, tightening his grasp on her as a soft wind blew against them.

After the realization hit him of what he said he expected her to stiffen up. To pull away from him and look at him like he had gone absolutely insane or to stammer out something that sounded like what he had just said but it would be too nervous and jumbled to have any real significance.

The fear of rejection from her frightened him far more than anything else ever had on this life.

But instead he looked down and saw her smile grow ever so slightly and tears rush to her brown eyes. She nuzzled in closer to his chest and sniffed away her tears. "I love you too."

Peter had said that to two other women in his life, one in college, his first serious girlfriend after he had graduated, and the third time was now. And it was only then did he realize what a lie every other single relationship he had ever been in was. How could the way he felt about her compare to any other woman he had ever dated much less the two women he had said that to?

She gazed up at him and smiled, like she knew everything he was thinking then and agreed with full heart. He smiled back and then leaned down. Their lips met.

"You okay?"

Peter snapped out of the memory and looked down at her, her brow furrowed in confusion as she turned towards him. It wasn't like him at all to space out when she was talking.

He cleared his voice and nodded. "I'm really sorry, what were you saying?"

Peter truly was sorry. He loved hearing about her foundation and he helped in whatever manner she would let him. Right now he really had no part in it but he hoped one day he could do far more to something she held so close to her heart.

Mariska shook her head. "Nothing important."

"Marish, everything you say is important."

A smile crossed her lips as she cleared her throat. "I was just saying I think the last trip for this year should be August. You'd get to spend your birthday in Hawaii."

Peter held back a grin. He had something else planned for that August. If she said yes to the question he was going to ask in the next few minutes at least… But instead of giving away his secret he merely nodded. "Sure. That sounds great and as long as I'm with you, I could spend it in a land fill and be happy."

Mariska smiled again and a small blush rose to her cheeks. Peter chuckled and looked ahead again, his heart slamming into his chest when he saw the fountain laid a few feet ahead of them.

It was mostly abandoned. One younger couple on the opposite end of the fountain and an older woman sitting on the edge feeding the birds with bread crumbs she pulled out of her purse. Either way, it wasn't obnoxiously crowded to the point her fans would be running up to her every few seconds begging for an autograph.

Peter swallowed hard and cleared his throat, struggling for a moment to find his voice. "Do… do you wanna sit down and take a break? I'm getting a little tired."

Mariska smiled at him. "Sure."

Peter tried to offer a smile or another word but his nerves weren't letting him do much of anything so he just nodded and led her to the fountain. He cleared off the thin brush of snow for them and sat down on the stone edge with Mariska following.

Just as before she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. He put his arm around her waist and sighed as he looked out into the park, every fear, doubt, and reason to back out of this screaming at him all at once.

"It's so peaceful here," Mariska mused, cutting through the heated voices inside his head.

Peter could only nod, knowing if he tried to speak nothing but a jumbled slop of words would come forth.

She sighed contently and snuggled in closer to him. "I would give anything to live somewhere as peaceful as this."

Peter nodded. "Maybe when the show ends we can move to Hawaii. You said it's the most peaceful place you've ever been too."

"You hate the beach," she chuckled softly. "You'd really move to a place that's hardly anything but beach?"

"I'd live in a tent on the sand if that made you happy."

Mariska smiled and looked up at him. "Its things like that that make me realize just how much I really do love you."

Those words. Hearing her say that he was worthy of her love… he understood just how much he really did love her and how he never wanted to lose her. He wanted her to be his wife. He wanted to hear that she loved him and tell it back to her with just as much honesty as she told him.

And all at once the voices screaming at him to back down shut off.

Peter took a deep breath, shocking himself with the clarity and calmness that seemed to overtake him just now. "I… I actually needed to um… to talk to you about something, Mariska."

"Sure, what's up?"

Another deep breath. "Do… do you remember what happened last December? In this spot?"

"Of course," she said with another smile. "You told me you loved me for the first time."

"And I still do. More than words can express. I love everything about you; your kindness, your spirit, your sense of humor, your brains, your beauty… all of it. You're perfect, Mariska."

Tears flooded Mariska's eyes. A tearful smile graced her lips. "I love you too. You're the most amazing person I've ever been with, you're intelligent, and thoughtful, and sweet, and romantic and funny and charming and just… you're everything I wish I could be."

Peter shook his head. "I'm nothing compared to you. And the fact someone as amazing and perfect as you is willing to give someone like me the honor and privilege of being with you is something I will never be able to wrap my head around."

By now the words were almost coming of their own accord. Everything he truly felt for her was bursting fourth like a dam and there was no stopping it, nor did he want to. "You're everything I could have ever asked for in the woman I fell in love with. Every day I want to kick myself for not finding you sooner because the rest of eternity isn't long enough to show you how much I love you."

He took a deep breath and pulled away from her before kneeling on one leg on the cold ground in front of her. Tears sprung to her eyes while they went wide with shock and she threw her hand over her mouth. "I love you. With every fiber of my being and with every ounce of my soul. And I wanna spend the rest of my time in this world and the next proving that to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black velvet trimmed black box. "Mariska Magdolina Hargitay…" He placed the ring box in front of her and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

It was the longest five seconds in Peter Herman's life.

A sob ripped past her lips while tears gushed from the brown eyes he could never turn away from. Her gloved hand began shaking as she slowly lowered it. A beaming grin was plastered on her trembling lip[s as she nodded almost frantically. "Yes!" she managed to cry as joyfully as he had ever heard her through the sobs. "Peter, I will!"

Peter head never felt true joy in his life until he heard those words. Forgoing all dignity, he quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her standing as well and into his embrace. Their lips crashed together as he held her tight against him. She pulled him in closer, her whole body trembling with excitement, nerves, and the pure unending love she felt for the man kissing her.

Only when they were both starving for oxygen did they separate but they still held tight onto one another as if they needed one another to be their anchor to this earth. He removed her left glove and pulled the ring out of the box and slowly slid it onto her finger.

It was a perfect fit.

Mariska let out another joyful sob and looked up at him. "I love you," she told him yet again, her voice trembling.

Peter grinned at the words that to this point brought him the most joy he had ever felt. "I love you too."

With both of them beaming at the mere thought of the person standing before them, their lips met once more.

**Please Review. Also I'm taking requests now so anything in particular you guys want to read about, feel free to let me know. **


End file.
